ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning is an upcoming 2019 American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Rob Renzetti and written by Kevin James and Adam Sandler It is a prequel/spin-off to the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada. Featuring the roles of Selena Gomez and Adam Sandler with new stars Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Adam DeVine, Kevin Hart and Johnny Depp, it will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and will be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on March 23, 2019, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, also it will come with a new Sony Pictures Animation short called Popeye. Summary The Drac Pack included her friends is throwing a surprise party for Mavis (Selena Gomez) for everything she done for them over the past few months. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's 115 year-old daughter and Lydia's niece. ** Sloane Murray as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Dracula, Mavis's dad who came back from the Vampire Council from one year ago. ** Sandler also voices Lydia, Mavis aunt. * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat who quickly befriends Mavis. * Phyllis Smith as Wendy Blob, Mavis friend and Blobby's daughter. * Adam DeVine as Hank 'N' Stein, Mavis's friend and Frank's son. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, Mavis's friend and Murray's son. * Kevin James as Frank, Mavis's uncle, Hank's dad and Dracula's friend. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Mavis's aunt and Hank's mom. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, Wanda's husband, Dracula's friend and Mavis's uncle. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's wife and Mavis's aunt. * David Spade as Griffin, Dracula's friend. * CeeLo Green as Murray, Mavis's uncle, Pedro's dad, Dracula's friend. * Johnny Depp as Boogeyman, the evil boogeyman who has an army of evil trees. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Mavis's mom. (''beginning of the film and flashbacks only) * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's baby daughter. * Jonny Solomon as Blobby, Wendy's dad. * Jon Lovitz Quasimodo * Luenell as Mavis's shrunken head * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Patrick McKenna as Gene, Mavis's uncle. * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Rose Abdoo as a Witch * Rob Schneider as Headless Coachman * Robert Smigel as Marty * Brian McCann as a Hairy Monster ** Brian McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Dawn French as Bessie the Lake Monster * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Craig Kellman as one of the Hydra heads Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Shrunken Heads * House Keeper Witches * Zombies * Dragons * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Elderly Germlin * Zombie Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart * Old Germlin * Werewolf pups Soundtrack # The Night is On: Performed by Luke Edgemon feat. Pablo Villatoro, written by Nikki Leonti and Alex Geringas, Mixed by Tony Maserati # 3: Performed by Britney Spears # Mr. Boombastic: Performed by Shaggy # Whistle (While You Work It): Performed by Katy Tiz # You Fly: Performed by Andy Grammer, written by Bruno Mars, Flo Rida and Becky G # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) : Performed by Jackie Sandler (audio version), written by Adam Sandler and Jackie Sandler # I Will Survive: Performed by Gloria Gaynor, mixed by Zedd Music & Lyric Video * The Night is On: By Luke Edgemon feat. Pablo Villatoro (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Lyric Video * Friends with a Monster: Performed by Selena Gomez feat. Static Revenger & will.i.am (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Written by Static Revenger, Daft Punk, Dennis White and Selena Gomez Sneak Peek * Mavis Flying Time, in a song of "You Fly" Trailer Song * 22: By Taylor Swift Movie Clips * Baby Mavis * Good Morning * Basketball time! * Meet the Boogeyman * a Lullaby song * Surprise! (Ending Scene) A Sony Pictures Animation Short * Popeye Written and Directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Trivia * Three movie actors will be the voices of Hank, Wendy and Pedro. * This film will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on March 23, 2019. * The direct-to-video film will be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Presenters * Director: '''Rob Renzetti * Production Designer: Marcelo Vignali * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Art Directors: Dan Krall, Stephen DeStefano, Pete Oswald * Art Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Head of Story: David Wachtenheim * Animation and Visual Effects: Sony Pictures Imageworks Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning * Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Produced by: Kirk Bodyfelt: Todd Garner (Co-Producer) * Written by: Kevin James, Adam Sandler * Based on Characters created by : Todd Durham * Starring: Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Adam DeVine, Kevin Hart, Johnny Depp, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, CeeLo Green * Music by: Michael Darren, John Powell * Edited by: Maurissa Horwitz * Production company: Sony Pictures Animation, Reel FX Animation Studios * Distributed by: Sony Pictures Entertainment * Released date: '''October 31, 2019 (Turkey), March 23, 2019 (United States) ''(Early) * Running time: 97 minutes * Country: United States * Language: English Credits Opening * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 'Presents * A ' Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Rob Renzitti * Produced by: Kirk Bodyfelt, p.g.a * Written by: Kevin James and Adam Sandler * Based on Characters by: Todd Durham * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Adam DeVine, Kevin Hart, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Ceelo Green, '''Special Appearance by Johnny Depp as Boogeyman, and '''Jackie Sandler * Executive Producers: Ben Waisbren, Adam Sandler, Michelle Murdocca, Robert Smigel * Co-Producer: Todd Garner * Music by: Michael Darren and John Powell * Edited by: Maurissa Horwitz * Production Designer: Marcelo Vignali * Visual Effects Supervisor: Karl Edward Herbst * Art Directors: Dan Krall, Stephen DeStefano, Pete Oswald * Art Director: Genndy Tartakovsky * Character Designers: Craig Kellman * Head of Story: David Wachtenheim * Music Supervisor: John Houlihan * Head of Layout: James Williams * CG Supervisors: Daniel Wexler, Michael Ford, Matt Hausman * Animation Supervisor: Eric Cheung * Line Producers: Kevin Webb, Barbara Zelinski Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Vampires Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Prequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Children's films Category:Selena Gomez Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children